H.O.P.E./Chapter Three - Escaping 101
Escaping 101 is the third installment of Season One of H.O.P.E. and the third overall. Stuck at the Sock Factory, Claire, Crim and Mandy try to rest when suddenly someone activates the security mod and the gang is stuck with fighting killer Jiggeritas. Meanwhile, Harley and Tom bond in an abandoned house and make a pact. While Tara teaches Mona to fight like Tara, Mary and Alex see potential in escaping with Tara. Junko finally decides on her assistant. Episode Intro CREEPY DOLL STORE -- 3 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE -- MORNING It's 6 a.m., and Mona and Tara are practicing on an empty room of the doll store. TARA: oh my FUCKING GOD MONA: what now hoe TARA: Who the fuck wakes up at 6 am, I only wake up at 8 hours from here MONA: DO YOU WANT THE DILDOS OR NOT TARA: why do you even want to fight this junko bitch, i mean, at least she took care of all of my enemies including THAT BITCH NICOLE I HATE U WHORE MONA: Tara, don't you miss being an international supermodel-- TARA: SHUPERMODEL GET IT RIGHT MOAN MONA: ...shupermodel, and inspire fat chubby disgraceful ew kids not to kill themselves that if they get a lipo and sleep their way to the top they can too can be 3rd place on ANTM? TARA: how did u fucking read my mind MONA: Im insane. Now show me how to tear dicks off TARA: but IM TTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD MONA: fine go have urself some coffee Tara accidentally enters the room with Mary and Alex's cells. MARY: omfg ALEX: wat MARY: It's international shupermodel Tara Dikov ALEX: wat MARY: She has her own reality show ALEX: wat MARY: why didnt i just fucking abort you ALEX: Shut up hoe MARY: Oh, was THAT Wren's words? Wren youre a fucking cunt ALEX: NOPE. ME BITCH. MARY: OH YOU LITTLE-- TARA: EXCUSE ME! Mary and Alex stop arguing and listen to Tara. TARA: I just want some fucking coffee ALEX: Tara, come closer Tara goes closer towards them. ALEX: See, my mom here makes the best coffees, we could get you luxury coffee quality if you just grabbed the keys and let us out TARA: Meh. I prefer the dildos. BYE HOES Tara leaves the room and Alex has a breakdown. ALEX: THAT DISGUSTING PILE OF SHIT MARY: Calm down, hon, you are making a scene ALEX: OH SO I'M THE ANGRY ONE, I'M NOT PERFECT. I'M NOT LIKE SPENCER. MARY: omg pls no pls no god why im sorry for everything i did wrong but i do not deserve this ALEX: SORRY I DONT HAVE AN AMAZING BOYFRIEND, AMAZING FRIENDS, AND AMAZING CLOTHES SERIOUSLY WHERE DOES SHE BUY THAT BULLSHIT MARY: SHUT UP, WE NEED A GOOD PLAN SO THAT AIRHEAD CAN FREE US OUT ALEX: finuh ALEX: But how are we gonna do that? MARY: think, what is the thing no bitch like that can deny? ALEX: RATS! MARY: No, it's-- ALEX: NO, LEGIT RATS IN OUR FUCKING DOLLHOUSE Mary and Alex scream for help like cowards. PART ONE SOCK FACTORY -- 2 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE -- MIDNIGHT Claire, Mandy and Crim are sitting in the Sock Factory. CRIM: fuck we're never gonna get out of here MANDY: I'm worried, do you guys think Tom's ok? CLAIRE: He's with Harley Quinn, pretty sure he suffered a heart attack CRIM: seriously what if he died out there MANDY: You know what, fuck this shit. We need to get out of here CLAIRE: How doe MANDY: omfg u fucking idiots MANDY: What was our plan before we got here CRIM: Idk that was like 9 months ago CLAIRE: 1 day ago* CRIM: R U FUCKING SERIOUS WITH THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT OMG IM GONNA STAB THAT ENOSHIMA BITCH RIGHT IN HER TIT MANDY: IT WAS THE SOCKS BITCH CRIM & CLAIRE: Ohhh, right. CLAIRE: So who are we gonna sock CRIM: IVY! We got her corpse right here we can sock her right fucking now MANDY: You can't sock directly from a sock though #SockTech Suddenly Mandy notices a piece of Bloalea's hair. MANDY: Ok, so obviously Boela didn't do this alone, I'm thinking she has some connections to Enoshima CLAIRE: So? MANDY: THINK! If we could clone Bello we could trick Enoshima into thinking we're actually Paige Townsen without-a-D. CRIM: GENIUS CLAIRE: I'm gonna turn on the lights Claire can't see shit so she accidentally presses the Security Mod button thinking it's the lights. Suddenly sirens go out and behind the three of them are... EVERYONE: JIGGERITAS! JIGGERITAS: INTRUDERS INTRUDERS INTRUDERS INTRUDERS INTRUDERS INTRUDERS CRIM: Claire ffs Mandy starts kicking the Jiggerita's asses, and Crim and Claire do the same, although one Jiggerita gets Crim and smashes her head against the wall, knocking Crim out. Claire quickly punches the Jiggerita that knocked out Crim and throws her across the other side of the room. Then she notices Mandy was grabbed by two Jiggeritas. Claire stealthly breaks one Jiggerita's neck and zip-zaps on that other bitch Jiggerita. MANDY: Claire wtf CLAIRE: FATALITYYYYYYYYY Suddenly a bloated figure starts to clap. BLOATED PERSON: Impressive... The bloated figure steps out of the shadow, revealing to be Jennifer in despair! JENNIFER: BUT I BET YOU BITCHES CAN'T FIGHT THE TASTE OF THE WAX MANDY: Bite me ho Mandy grabs a box of heavy candles and throws them at Despair Jennifer. Finally the sock is complete. BELLA THORNE: Hello people, would you like me to have a custom personality or just be exactly like the person I was socked off. MANDY: Well duh Mandy chooses Custom Personality and picks her traits. After the sock is complete... CRUELLA: Hello all. I'm cosplaying as Cruella de Vil from OUAT, and I'm Mandy's 100% loyal guardian/servant/slave. MANDY: im rlly not sure about us naming her cruella CLAIRE: Please its a grower MANDY: fine. Now lets go find Tom. PART TWO SOME PLACE SOUTH -- 3 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE -- DAWN (2 AM) Harley and Tom are walking. TOM: Um, Harley? HARLEY: What, Puddin'? TOM'' (fangirling)'': '''OMFGOMFGOMFG U ACTUALLY SAID IT OH MY GOD UR SO FUCKING ADORABLE OH MY AFEGANISTAN '''HARLEY: Yea... Ivy called me adorable when we first met. Tom and Harley both stop walking. Harley starts crying. TOM: Harley... You wanna talk? HARLEY: It's just that... Everything sucks. Everything. I lost my Puddin'. The one man I truly loved. People said we were insane. He was insane. I didn't care. He just had something. But maybe they're right. Maybe he was toxic. But I'm toxic. And sure sometimes when he gets really mad... but somewhere in that pale skin, somewhere in that makeup, something in that smile... He loved me. Right? TOM: Harley... He's dead. Love or not, the world may never know. HARLEY: Ivy was always my rock. For a little time, I thought nothing was gonna hurt me. She loved me. And I loved her. Unconditionally. AND NOW TURNS OUT THAT THE FUCKING BITCH JUST CLONED HERSELF FOR ME. WHY? TOM: Maybe she gave up crime-fighting? HARLEY: Then why didn't she just... take me with her? TOM: Harley... If she deeply cares about you, she will come back for you. Tom and Harley hug and keep walking. HARLEY: You know Tom, you are smarter than you look. TOM: is it the fucking pink polo shirt HARLEY: Pretty much TOM: I don't know, sometimes I can be really dumb, others really smart HARLEY: LMAO look at that TOM: wat Harley points out to a sign that says: "RIVERDALE. Welcome to the town with pep". HARLEY: How fucking cringy is that amirite TOM: lmao yea TOM: I wonder if there's a good restaurant in this town CREEPY DOLL STORE -- 3 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE -- EVENING Mona is taking a creepy nap, so Tara goes into the kitchen to drink alcohol, when she hears someone humming one of her songs. She quickly realizes: "It's those creepy girls in the other room". At Mary and Alex's room... TARA: u guys know my songs MARY: LMAO who doesnt ALEX'' (in a monotone, bored, "british" voice)'': You are my rolemodel. I love you. If there's anyway you could let us go from that annoying bitch I would ask you for a selfie but look really ugly in it compared to you because you are perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Tara unlocks them. TARA: Suit yourselves hoes. ALEX: well you heard the bitch Alex knocks out Tara. ALEX: Lets lock her in with Mona in the cell and gtfo Epilogue JUNKO'S OFFICE -- 3 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE -- MORNING JUNKO: I've read through everyone's files and frankly YOU are the best. Welcome to The Ultimate Despairs. The assistant turns her chair revealing... POISON IVY: You KNOW I wouldn't miss it for the world. JUNKO: Glad to hear that. Now... LET'S GET TO WORK.Category:H.O.P.E. Episodes Category:H.O.P.E. Season One Episodes